1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an expansion apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to an expansion apparatus capable of guiding airflow.
2. Related Art
Along with quick development of electronic technology, various electronic products have been widely used in our work and daily life. Electronic components in the electronic product may produce heat during operations of the electronic components. In order to maintain normal operations of the electronic components, heat dissipation aperture are generally formed on a casing of the electronic product, or a fan is disposed in the electronic apparatus, such that the heat generated during operations of the electronic components can be taken away by a heat dissipation airflow through the heat dissipation aperture.
Taking a tablet personal computer (tablet PC) as an example, the tablet PC has a slim appearance and light weight, such that it is suitable for being carried around by a user, and the user can use the tablet PC to perform basic operations such as accessing Internet or transceiving emails, etc. When the tablet PC is assembled to an expansion apparatus, the tablet PC can further perform operations having higher performance requirement. However, when the tablet PC performs operations having higher performance requirement, working efficiency of electronic chips therein is also improved, and improvement of the working efficiency generally leads to a large amount of heat produced during the operations, such that the expansion apparatus has to be configured with an additional cooling system to assist cooling the tablet PC.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,043 discloses a power supply module and a connector, where the power supply module has a cooling channel, and a cooling airflow can flow through the cooling channel to enter an electronic apparatus to achieve a cooling effect. However, the cooling channel of the above patent is fixed, and no fan is configured in internal of the expansion apparatus. Moreover, the connector and the cooling channel of the expansion apparatus are a co-constructed structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,058 discloses a cooling base of a tablet PC, where the cooling base has a cooling channel therein. However, the cooling channel of the above patent is also fixed, and no fan is configured in internal of the cooling base. Moreover, in the above patent, the connector is not configured to the cooling base to connect the tablet PC.